1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to facial recognition, and more particularly to a live facial recognition method and system.
2. Description of Related Art
Facial recognition is computer image processing capable of identifying facial features from a digital image or a video frame, and could be used as a security measure. Facial recognition is one of biometrics such as fingerprint or eye iris recognition. Facial recognition may be adapted to electronic devices such as computers, mobile phones and card readers. Particularly, as mobile devices are becoming more popular, the security measure is in high demand.
A conventional facial recognition system uses a two-dimensional (2D) camera to capture an image, from which facial features are extracted and compared with a database. However, the conventional facial recognition system usually cannot distinguish a real person from a picture while performing recognition, becoming a security loophole to be exploited.
In order to enhance reliability of the security measure, a facial recognition system is proposed to ask a user to act according to a given instruction such as swinging or rotating head, opening mouth or closing eyes. Further, some images may be captured while the user is acting on instruction, and accordingly depth information may be obtained and used to identify a real person. Nevertheless, those schemes take time and cause inconvenient.
A need has thus arisen to propose a novel facial recognition scheme capable of maintaining or enhancing reliability of the security measure, and accelerating facial recognition with convenience.